wiki_randomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
DDU-DU DDU-DU
thumb|Cubierta oficial (Japón)."DDU-DU DDU-DU" '''es una canción cantada por el popular grupo K-Pop BLACKPINK. Durante algún tiempo, mantubo el record a la canción más vista en 24 horas por un grupo K-Pop, hasta prontamente ser superada por IDOL de BTS. Videos Video oficial thumb|center|335 px Audio thumb|center|335 px Behind the Scenes thumb|center|335 px Presentaciones en Vivo thumb|center|335 px Otros thumb|center|335 px Letra Versión Coreana ''Simbolos Coreanos'' Blackpink Aye aye Blackpink Aye aye 착한 얼굴에 그렇지 못한 태도 가녀린 몸매 속 가려진 volume은 두 배로 거침없이 직진 굳이 보진 않지 눈치 Black 하면 Pink 우린 예쁘장한 savage (Blackpink) 원할 땐 대놓고 뺏지 넌 뭘 해도 칼로 물 베기 두 손엔 가득한 Fat check 궁금하면 해봐 Fact check 눈 높인 꼭대기 물 만난 물고기 좀 독해 난 Toxic You 혹해 I’m foxy 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Aye aye Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Aye aye Ddu-du ddu-du du 지금 내가 걸어가는 거린 Blackpink four way 사거리 동서남북 사방으로 run it 너네 버킷리스트 싹 다 I bought it 널 당기는 것도 멀리 밀치는 것도 제멋대로 하는 bad girl 좋건 싫어하건 누가 뭐라 하던 when the bass drop it’s another banger 두 번 생각해 흔한 남들처럼 착한 척은 못 하니까 착각하지 마 쉽게 웃어주는 건 날 위한 거야 아직은 잘 모르겠지 굳이 원하면 test me 넌 불 보듯이 뻔해 만만한 걸 원했다면 Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Aye aye Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Aye aye Ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh What you gonna do When I come come through with that that uh uh huh 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire Blackpink Hey Aye aye aye aye 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire (hey) 뜨거워 뜨거워 뜨거워 like fire (fire) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du ''Letras Comunes'' BLACKPINK! Ah yeah, ah yeah BLACKPINK! Ah yeah, ah yeah Chakan eolgure geureochi mothan taedo Ganyeorin mommae sok garyeojin volumeeun du baero Geochimeopsi jikjin guji bojin anchi nunchi Black hamyeon Pink urin yeppeujanghan savage (BLACKPINK!) Wonhal ttaen daenoko ppaetji Neon mwol haedo kallo mul begi Du sonen gadeukan fat check Gunggeumhamyeon haebwa fact check Nun nopin kkokdaegi Mul mannan mulgogi Jom dokae nan toxic You hokae I'm foxy Du beon saenggakae Heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka Chakgakaji ma Swipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya Ajigeun jal moreugetji Guji wonhamyeon test me Neon bul bodeusi ppeonhae Manmanhan geol wonhaetdamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (ah yeah, ah yeah) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (ah yeah, ah yeah) Ddu-du ddu-du du (Hit you with that, hit you with that, hit you with that) BLACKPINK! Jigeum naega georeoganeun georin BLACKPINK 4 way sageori Dongseonambuk sabangeuro run it Neone beokitriseuteu ssak da I bought it Neol danggineun geotdo meolli milchineun geotdo Jemeotdaero haneun bad girl Jokeon sileohageon nuga mwora hadeon When the bass drop it’s another banger Du beon saenggakae Heunhan namdeulcheoreom chakan cheogeun mot hanikka Chakgakaji ma Swipge useojuneun geon nal wihan geoya Ajigeun jal moreugetji Guji wonhamyeon test me Neon bul bodeusi ppeonhae Manmanhan geol wonhaetdamyeon Oh wait til’ I do what I do Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (ah yeah, ah yeah!) Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du (ah yeah, ah yeah!) Ddu-du ddu-du du What you gonna do when I Come, come through with that, that, uh, uh huh What you gonna do when I Come, come through with that, that, uh, uh huh Tteugeowo tteugeowo tteugeowo like fire (Ddu-du ddu-du du, ddu-du ddu-du du) Tteugeowo tteugeowo tteugeowo like fire (Ddu-du ddu-du du, ddu-du ddu-du du) BLACKPINK! Hey! Ddu-du ddu-du du du du du Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah Tteugeowo tteugeowo tteugeowo like fire Tteugeowo tteugeowo tteugeowo like fire Hit you with that ddu-du ddu-du du Versión Japonesa''' Categoría:Páginas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones K-Pop Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Categoría:Canciones con la Letra "D" Categoría:Canciones con Videoclips Oficiales Categoría:Canciones por BLACKPINK Categoría:Canciones del 2018